Carry On
by BlackRose1356
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Believe in Me. Please read that story first. This story takes place right after Believe in Me. Aragorn and Legolas head to Mirkwood, while there Aragorn must prove that he is worthy of Legolas's friendship.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is dedicated to Cassie. If it weren't for her support I don't know that I would even be writing this. I want to thank all of my reviewers.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
Legolas woke to the feeling of a body pressed tight against him and arms wrapped securely around him. He almost panicked before he realized that the scent of the person behind him was familiar to him. It was the scent of the wild, sweet and earthy with a dash of a predetor like scent, the perfect scent for a ranger, the perfect scent for Estel. Legolas turned to face the man, keeping his movements slow and careful to keep from waking his friend. He looked down at his friend, noting with practiced eyes, the black circles under his friend's eyes and also noting the deep stress lines that had recently taken up residence on Estel's usually smiling face. Hopefully those lines would fade with time. After a short time, Legolas carefully extracted himself from his friend's embrace. While his friend was sleeping he figured that he might as well scout the surrounding area to make sure the were safe an to determine where. After a moment's thought he decided that he better see if he could find something to eat. He took one last look at his friend sleeping peacefully and then silently slipped into the surrounding forest.  
Aragorn awoke to the smell of fish cooking over an pen fire. He sat up and looked around. He saw Legolas sitting by the fire, watching the fish to make sure they cooked properly. He was able to observe his friend freely for a few minutes, and he noted the tired lines on his face and look of utter fatigue in his eyes. After a few moments Legolas looked up and saw that he was awake. Legolas smiled and walked over to sit next to him, sitting where he could watch the fish cook and at the same time talk to Aragorn. Once his friend was settled, Aragorn turned to his friend with worry in his eyes.  
  
"Good morning mellon-nin. How are you feeling?" asked Aragorn.  
Legolas smiled at him and said, "I am feeling fine mellon-nin. There is no need to worry."  
Aragorn was worried, he could tell that Legolas was still upset, but he decided that he would let it rest for now. Instead he asked,  
"Do you know where we are?"  
Legolas looked relieved at the change of topic and said, "We are near my home in Mirkwood. We should stop there for supplies before Continuing on to your home, and besides as much as I hate to admit it, we both need to see a healer."  
Aragorn nodded, "You are right my friend, besides I am that sure your father is worried about you," then he groaned putting his head in his hands.  
"Aragorn what is it? What's wrong," asked Legolas, worried that his friend was in pain.  
Aragorn looked at him and said, "Look at us! Our father's are going to be furious. Do you realize the number of lectures we are going to get?"  
Legolas looked down, taking in their appearence, and he to groaned.  
"You are right my friend. They will never let us go out together again."  
It was decided that they would rest here for a few days and then continue on towards Mirkwood later. If they were stalling neither of them would admit it. They talked for the rest of the day about everything, except that which they both knew they had to discuss, but neither having the courage to bring it up. 


	2. Chapter 2

They had been at the clearing for three days before things finally came to a head. Aragorn had just come back from collecting some more firewood. After setting his bundle down next to the fire, he went and sat down next to Legolas, who was busy staring into the fire as if it had all the answers. Legolas glanced at him but said nothing. What was there to say? They stayed like that for over an hour, neither of them having the courage to say what was on their minds. Finally, Aragorn could stand the silence no longer, and he turned and faced the elf and said,  
"My friend, we need to talk about what happened."  
"Why," asked Legolas, "There's nothing to talk about! It's over Estel! There is a saying among our people Estel. Let sleeping demons lie!"  
Aragorn sighed, "Normally I would agree with you my friend, but I can't just let it go. What you did," Aragorn broke off unable to continue. He took a deep breath and tried again, "Legolas you gave up your greatest treasure for me. I am not worth such pain!" By the end of his speech, Aragorn was sobbing helplessly.  
Legolas sighed and gathered the man in his arms, "Oh mellon-nin, how can you say that? Don't you see?"   
Aragorn looked at him with confused eyes, unable or unwilling to understand what his friend was referring to.  
Legolas sighed again and held him harder, "How could I lose my greatest treasure, when you are here with me? Estel I love you! You are as precious to me as if you were of my own blood. You are my best friend, my brother! Why is it okay for you to sacrifice yourself to save me, but it's not alright for me to do the same?"  
Aragorn who had stopped crying towards the middle of the elf's speech looked up at his friend, the confusion and apprehension on his face there for all to see.  
"What do you mean," he asked?  
Legolas sighed softly and began to gently drag his fingers through Estel's soft black hair, "Estel did you really think that I would not know what you gave that man in exchange for our freedom? And even if I hadn't known, there was no way I could miss the look in his eyes, no way I could mistake that vile lust filled gaze for anything but what it was. It was the way Mecklar looked at me. But you were right. I do belive in you, and I know you believe in me too. As long as we are together, I believe that somehow, some way we will find the strength to carry on." 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: About the disclaimer, I would just like to say that I own nothing but the plot. Now on to the story, and after this please feel free to check out my favorites list. ____________________________________________________  
  
The next day Aragorn and Legolas were finaly ready to go and face the world once more. It would take them three days to reach Legolas's home, and though Aragorn would not admit it he was very nervous about meeting Legolas's father. What if Thranduil didn't like him and forbade Legolas to see him? His ada had told him of Thandriul's dislike for the race of man. His ada had also said that Thranduil did not like him, so naturly Aragorn was very woried. As it stood he was of two minds. He did want to meet his friend's father, but on the other hand he was afraid of what would happen if Thranduil did not like him. He spent the entire day deep in thought, completly unaware that Legolas was now watching him with worry in his eyes. In truth he did not notice much of anything. From the time they got up and mounted their horses to the time when they dismounted and settled down for the night, Aragorn spoke not a word, too caught up in his thoughts to notice anything else. All through the day, Legolas watched his friend, but he did not say anyting until they had eaten and were settleing down for the night.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Legolas asked, "what troubles you mellon-nin"  
  
Aragorn sighed and responded, "Nothing my friend, I am fine."  
  
"No you are not fine! Please tell me what's wrong," pleaded Legolas.  
  
Aragorn sighed and looked up into Legolas's worried face. As he looked into his friend's eyes, he felt his resove to remain silent weaken. He never could say no to Legolas.  
  
Finally he said, "I am afraid, afraid that your father will not like me, afraid that he will take one look at me and forbid you to see me ever again!"  
  
By the end of his heart breaking speech, Aragorn seemed to be on the verge of tears. Legolas's heart just melted at the sight. Since he could not stand to see his friend in pain, Legolas took him in his arms and rocked him slowly back and forth.  
  
"Oh mellon-nin, that will never happen. My father is going to love you as I do!"  
  
Aragorn sighed, "But what if he doesn't? You yourself told me that your father does not care for men. What will he say when he sees his son with one?"  
  
Legolas tightend his arms around his friend and leant down so that he could speak directly in his friend's ear, "Estel even if all you fear comes to pass, I will not desert you! I will never leave you! You are my best friend, and to leave you means to lose a part of myself. I will not let you go not for my friends, my father or the Valar herself! This I swear!"  
  
His friends heart felt pledge brought fresh tears to Aragorn's eyes, but they were happy tears. Legolas held Aragorn for the rest of the night, falling asleep in eachothers arms, feeling as safe as a babe in his mother's arms. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: ( ) means some ones thoughts. Also I would like to make it clear that nothing belongs to me. The only thing that's mine is the plot and any characters you don't recognize. I would also like to apologize for the wait. My aunt died recently, and I haven't felt much like writing. Now on to the story!!  
  
Aragorn now stood with Legolas at the edge of Mirkwood. He was still a bit nervous, but he was no longer afraid. Legolas's assurances that he would not lose his friendship helped a great deal. Aragorn smiled at the memory of that night, the night that his friend held him in his arms and showed him just how important he was to him. Now three days later he stood with his friend ready to face a greater challenge than anything he had ever before had the displeasure of facing, getting Thandriul to like him.   
  
Legolas looked over at his friend and noticed that his friend was once again lost deep in his thoughts. Legolas crept silently across the distance, not even a blade of grass stirring to mark his passage. When he was right behind the man, he reached out and rested his hand on the man's shoulder. His friend jumped, startled out revere. Legolas laughed as the man turned to glare at him.  
  
"What was that for," he asked?  
  
Legolas smiled at him and said, "You Worry to much mellon. Everything is going to be fine."  
  
Aragorn sighed and said, "You're right, let's go."   
  
As they traveled through the forest, Legolas told Legolas about his home, and Estel listened with fascination as his friend told tales about growing up in Mirkwood. They had decided that it would be best to hide his true identity. As long as he was here, he would be known only as Estel, the adopted son of Lord Elrond.  
  
They had not traveled far before they were stopped by two guards, who upon seeing their prince rushed forward.  
  
"My prince are you alright, Lord Haldir has been looking for you…"  
  
They stopped talking when they saw Estel, who had remained on horseback. They stared at the human unsure of what to say.  
  
Finally one asked, "My lord who is this?"  
  
Legolas smiled and beckoned for Estel to dismount and join them.   
  
"This," he said as he drew Estel to his side, "is Estel, the adopted son of Lord Elrond. He is my friend, and he will be treated with the same respect you would treat me. Is that clear?"  
  
The two elves looked at Estel with obvious mistrust, but in the end decided to give this human a chance. After all, if their prince, who usually did not have much to humans thought that this human was alright, then they should at least give him a chance.   
  
They nodded and said, "Of course my prince, he will be treated with the utmost respect," they said.  
  
Legolas nodded shortly, and then guided Estel to the palace.  
  
"Come mellon, ada will be expecting us, and it's best not to make him wait too long."  
  
Estel nodded and hurried after his friend. They stopped outside the throne room and waited to be announced. Once they were announced, they hurried inside. When they entered Thranduil rose to greet them. He took Legolas into his arms.  
  
"It is good to see again nin ion? Where have you been, and who is this?"  
  
Legolas sighed, "It is good to see you as well adar. This is Estel, the adopted son of Lord Elrond."  
  
Estel came forward and bowed to the king, his hand over his heart.  
  
"It is an honor to meet you my lord."   
  
Estel's voice was soft but firm and unwavering. Thranduil looked the young man up and down. He looked to be about nineteen or twenty. (Well at least he has manners.) Looking at Estel he noticed that the man was becoming even more nervous the longer he remained silent. Finally just as Legolas was about to intervene, the king said,  
  
"It is an honor to meet you as well Estel. I hope that you will enjoy your stay here in Mirkwood. If you need anything, please let me know."  
  
Thranduil watched the affect his words had on the human. The tension just seemed to flow out of Estel's body. His tense posture slowly began to ease. He looked at his son and noticed that he too had on a relieved expression.  
  
Estel smiled and said, "Thank you my lord, you are most kind."  
  
Thranduil nodded and watched as his son led the edain out of the room. He sat in silence for a while longer, until Haldir came in.  
  
"My lord, I heard that the prince has returned. Is this true?"  
  
Thranduil smiled and nodded his head, "Yes it's true. My son is back, and he's brought a friend as well, a very special friend indeed."  
  
Haldir was confused, "Special, my lord what is so special about this mysterious companion?"  
  
Thranduil smiled, "Well for the first, he is the adopted son of Lord Elrond, and for the second, he is human."  
  
Haldir froze and his eyes turned cold, "human my lord?"  
  
"Thranduil nodded, "Yes human, a very young one even by their standards. He couldn't have been more than nineteen or twenty."  
  
"What on all of arda would Legolas be doing with a human? I thought he hated all humans after what happened at Rickana all those years ago," said Haldir.  
  
Thranduil sighed and said, "I thought so too. I don't know what my son is doing with a human. I have yet to find out why he was missing for a month. I will have Legolas and his friend explain that to me after dinner tonight. Would you like to join us? I have to say that the boy is surprisingly polite for one of the edain. It must come from being raised among the elves."  
  
Haldir thought for a moment and nodded, "Yes, I would like to meet this man."  
  
Thranduil nodded, "I thought you might. Meet us here after dinner."  
  
Haldir nodded and turned to leave, but Thranduil stopped him.  
  
"Haldir," he called, "I know you do not care for the race of man, but I would like you to give this edain a chance. There is something different about him."  
  
Haldir thought for a moment and nodded, "Alright my lord, I will give him a chance, but I have to wonder why you would give this one a chance when you yourself do not like humans."  
  
Thranduil thought for a moment and said, "I am willing to give this one a chance, because my son seems to like him, and if he who has more of a reason than anyone to dislike the edains, then there must be something special about him. Therefore I will give him a chance to prove himself to me."  
  
Haldir nodded and turned to leave once more, but then he stopped and asked, "My lord, before I forget, what is the edain's name?"  
  
Thranduil smiled and said, "His name is Estel."  
  
Haldir nodded and left the room. (Very well Estel, I will give you a chance, but if you hurt Legolas, I will kill you, adopted son of Lord Elrond or not.)   
  
AN: So what do you think? Please review. I am very happy to accept any kind of reviews. I don't mind being criticized, but please make it constructive criticism. 


	5. Chapter 5

Legolas and Estel arrived at the healing quarters and went inside. Only one healer was present at the moment and that was Lilly, one of his friends since childhood. Lilly, unlike all the other elves in Mirkwood was a Noldor elf. Her family had long ago sailed to the Undying Lands. Only she remained, having been taken in by her Silvan relatives.  
  
Lilly looked up when the came in, her eyes lighting up when she caught sight of the prince. She looked curiously at his companion. He was tall and handsome with raven black hair and piercing silver eyes. What made him interesting was the fact that he was human. She had thought, like many others that the prince wanted nothing to do with humans.  
  
She embraced the prince, "Legolas, I'm glad you are back. I was so worried about you when you did not return. Who is this man that travels with you?"  
  
Legolas cut her off before she could ask more, "Slow down Lilly, one thing at a time. This," he said as he drew Estel to his side, "is Estel, the adopted son of Lord Elrond. I was hoping you could look him over for me. He was injured on our way here when we were attacked by orcs. I just want to make sure that he's healing right."  
  
Lilly smiled and nodded, "Of course my prince, I would be happy to."  
  
She gestured for Estel to take off his shirt and then told him to sit down on the nearest bed. While she was checking him over, she realized that they had been speaking in Elvish the entire time and that the man had not said a single word.   
  
Lilly smiled apologetically and said, "Please forgive our rudeness Estel, we did not mean to exclude you from the conversation."  
  
Estel smiled and said in perfect Elvish, "Don't worry my lady, you didn't exclude me, I was merely thinking."  
  
Lilly was startled, "You speak Elvish?"  
  
"Yes, all forms" he said, "and Common and Drawven too."  
  
Legolas smiled and said, "Estel had the best of teachers growing up. He is also a skilled fighter. He has only one flaw."  
  
Estel smiled and asked, "What flaw is that mellon-nin?"  
  
Lilly also wanted to know, "Yes Legolas, what flaw is that?"  
  
Legolas smiled, "The man couldn't shoot a bow to save his life."  
  
Lilly laughed and said, "Well maybe you can teach him. Alright Estel you can put your shirt back on, your injuries seem to be healing just fine."  
  
Estel said, "Thank you for your help, and perhaps you should check Legolas. He was injured as well."  
  
Lilly laughed as Legolas glared at Estel and tried to hit him on the back of the head. Estel laughingly ducked and said,   
  
"Is that the best you can do? And here I thought that elves were supposed to be fast."  
  
Legolas growled and tackled him to the floor then pinning him there by sitting on his thighs and pinning his arms above his head. Estel thrashed about for a few minutes trying to get loose, but his struggle was futile. Lilly was no help at all as she was beside herself with laughter.   
  
Legolas waited until he stopped struggling to say, "Give up yet? No? Well I'm not letting go until you admit that I'm better than you."  
  
Estel started struggling again, "Never!"  
  
Legolas smirked, "I was hoping you'd say that."  
  
He then proceeded to tickle Estel until the man was laughing so hard he cried. Lilly watched but did nothing as Estel struggled to get free. Finally Estel gave in to the prince's demands and said,  
  
"Alright you win. You are better than me. Now let me up!"  
  
Legolas tickled his friend a little longer just to make sure he got the message and then got to his feet, helping Estel to stand at the same time. Estel glared at his friend, but he was unable to maintain his angry façade and burst out laughing. Legolas and Lilly joined him in his laughter. Finally after a few moments they were calm enough for Lilly to examine Legolas. After looking him over she declared him fit enough but still wanted him to take things slow and have plenty of rest. Legolas agreed though they all knew that he was not the kind of person who could ever take things slow.  
  
Lilly smiled and said, "I think it's dinner time now, so we should head over to the great hall. I for one am starving, and I believe the king wanted you present so that the people would know that you are back safe and sound. He also wanted to introduce Estel and warn the people against harming him."  
  
They left for the great hall with only one thing in mind, getting something to eat! Lilly was in the lead with the other two trailing behind her. Legolas exchanged a glance with his friend that went unnoticed by the other elf. They both knew that Thranduil would want an explanation, and they were willing to give him one. They just weren't sure what or how much to tell him. They both knew that they had to decide soon. Time was running out. 


End file.
